Depending on the field of application, ropes are subjected to various stresses. For example when used with cableways, cranes or elevators, ropes move over rollers or are deflected by pulleys. Here, the rope with the individual wires is loaded primarily with tensile stresses and secondarily with bending and torsional stresses. Especially moving and stationary ropes have a finite service life for this reason.
In order to ensure the operational reliability of the ropes, in particular of ropes used for cableways, bridges, cranes or elevators, the ropes have to be checked on a regular basis. According to the prior art, such checks can comprise visual rope checks by a human.
Based on the known prior art, it is an object of the invention to provide a method for testing a rope, which can be performed more easily and safely and achieves an improved test result. The object is solved by the features of the independent claims. Preferred embodiments are the subject of the dependent claims.